


Fanart for No Rest for the Devil by arsamandi

by lashifr



Category: Good Omens (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashifr/pseuds/lashifr
Summary: Fanart for the fanfic No Rest for the Devil by arsamandi. ;)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Crowley (Good Omens) & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 226





	Fanart for No Rest for the Devil by arsamandi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arsamandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsamandi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Rest for the Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152315) by [arsamandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsamandi/pseuds/arsamandi). 



> Fanart for the fanfic No Rest for the Devil by arsamandi. ;)  
> Best Lucifer & Good Omens crossover I have read!!! 
> 
> This is the ending scene of the fanfic in which Lucifer & Crowley were singing. I tried interpret it and recreating the scene visually. Hopefully it is how the writer imagined too?  
> IDK if the author has any other social media so I am uploading it here on AO3. Thank you so much for the fic!! < 3 < 3

*update... Just want to let you know Ildy liked this on Twitter :00 


End file.
